


As Fate Would Have it

by TalaChevalier



Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: AU, AU Story, Arson, Bar, M/M, Malicious Vaati, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other, Vampire AU, Zelda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalaChevalier/pseuds/TalaChevalier
Summary: In a town where Vampire's reign free bribing the mayor's family one doesn't like the circumstances of his life. Working in a popular bar and doing other things he hates, Vio's miserable. Until a day when he makes an unlikely friend.





	As Fate Would Have it

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prolouge chapter the others are to hopefully come in the future. This is my first fic posted to Ao3 and hope you like it

Crickets outside chirped the night a cold grim one in this house. A young teen boy and his father were having the fate of their home placed on their shoulders. The father is remorseful as they talk reassuring his child they would meet again after it was all over.

 

“I know this is frightening, but it’s the only option the entire village would accept. You’re a very smart boy with a brilliant mind, and big heart.” Leaning down he hugs the young teen, who returns it quickly. “I’ll be here for you if you ever do wish to return home my son.”

 

“I will father, I promise I will.”

 

A boy with albino skin and lavender eyes pulls back from the hug looking up at this man who had taken him in all those years ago. Proclaiming him his son. The teen was scared, terrified even. This was for everyone in his village, his home; that is why he was being given off to a stranger, to keep them all safe. 

 

Turning towards the door he gives a nervous smile, “ Goodbye and thank you”

 

Departing from what had once been his home he walks up the hill that looks over the village his shoulder length hair coming loose from the tie holding it in place. Waiting there were four people. The one who threatened the village, someone who looks a bit older than the teen, a woman, and ….well a person. 

 

He was a small but intimidating man, with piercing red eyes that weren’t easy to forget. Gently he grabs the boy’s face to get a better look, his nails grazing his cheek. “Hm… You don’t look like any other boy in this village. You’re pale and have bright hair, and pale eyes. Though you will do for what I wish. I can see the patience and wisdom in those young eyes of yours. How pitiful to be abandoned at such a young age.“ 

 

“No I am not, however I was raised here from a young age. The people talked over and felt I would suit what you are searching for. I have learned to write and read, so they sent me.”

 

He sighs at the boy then turns to the other teen and woman. “ Shadow hold him here, do not bite yet. Veran now it is time, burn it down.”

 

“Gladly Grand master Vaati.” Grinning she walks towards the town tossing something in her hand. A mischievous grin on her face. At the edge of the hill she turns to look at the small teen now being held back. “Aww what’s the sad face for?”

 

Cackling she jumps down a jet of flame shooting up

 

“NO DON’T YOU CAN’T!! WE DID WHAT YOU WANTED WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT!!” the teen struggles trying to go back tears in his eyes. “FATHER!! FATHER NO!!!”

 

But to no avail the one called Shadow holds him back. “ Aw look he’s crying~!”

 

Flames shoot higher followed by screams and people running but not getting away as the flames eat them. His tears felt cold on his cheeks compared to the heat of the flames. The boy screamed and called out for them to stop as he was held in place and forced to watch. And oddly the one named Vaati seemed amused by what is going on and his reaction.

 

“Damn it quit screaming already you baby!”  The boy shrieks feeling a sharp pain in the side of his neck, his vision going white.

 

“SHADOW!” the mystery person hisses glaring. “You were told not to bite him! He was for master, not you you ingrate! If this goes bad he is your responsibility!!”

 

Shadow scoffs biting harder, until Vaati smacks him away.

 

“You little brat, you are young so I dictate when you feed. How dare you disobey what I made clear….Tch Ghirahim take the boy back where he came from, if he survives Shadow will be held responsible for his mistake. But the child will take orders from me.” He growls watching the albino fall to the ground his small body trembling.

 

“As you wish Grand master I shall see to it immediately.” Bowing to him he lifts the small teen by the back of his shirt. “Small and pale thing isn’t he.”

 

He takes the teen back to the house they’d watched him exit throwing him inside. Fate would determine his survival.

 

~♢~

 

When he next awoke the teen groaned. It was hot, very hot. His eyes shot open and he looked around frightened. He was back home….but it was on fire.

 

Coughing he covers his mouth the smoke getting heavy and making it hard to breath. Concerned he looks around for anyone still in the house. Oddly he has a sharp pain in his neck. Soon he finds someone upstairs, but something comes over him. 

 

There’s a heat behind his eyes and a sharp pain in his stomach, almost as if though he were a puppet being mastered by someone else. In lieu of helping them he’d bitten the person he’d found drawing blood. Something sparked in his mind, drinking it made his stomach stop hurting. So he kept going in a daze like-state, until he heard much to his horror an all too familiar voice.

 

“V...iolet….my son…”

 

Oh no. No he hadn’t!! Vio pulls away shaking in horror his eyes glowing golden. Below him was his adoptive father under a broken beam. And thanks to him drained of blood to.

 

“F-father I…” he raises a hand covering his mouth in horror as tears stream from his eyes. “I didn’t mean to!! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!!” 

 

The man’s voice was slowly fading as he reaches up wiping the teen’s tears. “Shh...it’s okay my son...I’d rather it be you than….those outsiders...please leave me here...go spread...your kindness and knowledge to the world…”

 

Falling on his hands and knees he screams sobbing. How could he? This mad had saved him from being a beggar and raised him as his own. And now instead of repaying him for all the good he’d brought in vio’s life, he would be his killer.

 

Reaching over the man grabs Vio’s hand rubbing circles on it. “Do me one...last favour….after I’m gone….take me to….grave I showed….I want...to be with...he....”

 

Crying he holds his hand to his cheek. “Yes...of course father!”

 

“Atta bo...y…” He gives a feeble smile his eyes falling closed. “Kno..w that...I’ll...al..ways...lov...e...y…”

 

His last words ended there as he passed on. Scrubbing at his eyes he moves the beam and gets him outside. Struggling he takes him to a lone grave near a lake beside a forest, then lays him beside it. 

 

“Goodbye father...I’m sorry and goodbye.”

 

~♢~

 

The beeps of an alarm are filling the room as the clock strikes eight am. Sighing Vio sits up and shuts it off. He’d had that dream again, well it was more memory than a dream, but something like that was hard to forget. Rubbing his eyes he goes into the kitchen of his shared flat starting a kettle on the stove. 

 

“Oh Vio you’re up early!” His flatmate was at least two hundred years younger than him, with purple hair and vivid green eyes.

 

“Morning Ravio” 

 

Ravio gives a soft smile noticing the tired pained look on the others face. “You had the dream again didn’t you”

 

Nodding he goes over to the sink rinsing his face, two thousand years was a long time to be alive and he hated every minute of it because of what he had to do to get here. Dragging a hand back through his hair he leans on the sink. 

 

“You’re one of the lucky ones you know? They didn’t kill everyone you held dear because of a lie Ravio….You were spared the pain because of the time in which you were picked out by Shadow...and I know he meant well but that doesn’t account for him making you into a monster like us…” He looks at his hand his bangs falling over his eyes. “A monster that lives in fear of sunny days and needing to harm others just to keep alive, and getting no choice if you actually want to be this way..”

 

Rolling his eyes Ravio gets up putting a hand on his back, “You’ll get free someday Vio, I know you will my friend.”

 

Sighing he nods then goes over to the stove getting the now heated water making himself green tea then sitting at the table. He was tired of everything, living, working, and most of all being this awful creature he’d become.

 

“Shadow call for me yet? I know it’s about time….for me to do that again, I know that Vaati won’t let him be rid of me.” 

 

Ravio thinks for a moment before nodding, “He says tonight after work to meet him out back.”

 

“Great….” he groans. “And Ghirahim’s on my station after me so he’ll be waiting and get mad”

 

Vio sits and eats a simple breakfast of toast, as they still needed to eat other foods aside from plasma. Once done he stands up and starts doing the dishes, looking up through the tiny window in the room. 

 

Why did he have that dream again? Did it even have any meaning anymore? Sighing he just continues on with cleaning as Ravio heads up to work. 

 

Once night fell he put on his work uniform and went up to the bar for his shift, unsurprisingly there was a line of customers. No surprise there and practically every other day there was an event at the bar, todays being free meal with first drink. 

 

With a sigh Vio gets to serving customers a nagging feeling that he was being watched today. Usually that wasn’t really a problem to him, though he did look younger than most of the others working as their turns had been at later ages than him. Doing his best he ignores it and works as usual until a man snaps in his face. Annoying.

 

“Yes? How may I help you today sir?” His eyes fall on Vaati, so he just puts on a smile and his best manners so he’ll just go away. “Ah apologies. Hello my lord, would you like you usual?”

 

“No, it’s your testing day Violet.” He folds his hands over each other in front of his mouth a smirk visible. “ Tonight I want you to doing the hunting while Shadow watches, and no drink for me. If Ghirahim makes you late again tell shadow you have my blessing.”

 

Vio’s heart sank looking at the little bat pendant left to give to Shadow. Pocketing it he tries to work as normal still, and no surprise Ghirahim was late. 


End file.
